


Tumblr Prompts (30th AO3 fic!!!)

by lamergirl



Category: NE6, Smosh, new element six - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heist, M/M, Spy - Freeform, Werewolves, but like not A LOT of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Just a little celebration of me finishing 30 fics on here by doing a few prompts! Prompts are closed now but thanks so much for those that sent them!
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Kimmy Jimenez, Wesley Johnson/Joshua Ovenshire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Fanfic idea: Courtney really wants a dog, little does she know that Shayne is a werewolf :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun cute thing to write! and if I had the time, it would make for a really cute high school au.

“I want a dog so baaaaaad!” Courtney whined loudly, flopping onto her bed face first next to Shayne who looked at her amused.

“And where did this sudden longing come from?” Shayne asked with laughter in his voice at her dramatics.

Courtney said something, but due to her face being in the comforter, Shayne could not quite make it out. “Wanna try that again?” He asked still very amused.

“I _said_ ,” Courtney said, now with her head propped up on her hands, “It’s all Kimmy’s fault! I went over to her house after school while you were out eating sheep from Mr. Hecox’s farm,” She said it jokingly, but Shayne still wanted to hit her. He had only done that once, but of course, he would never live it down. “and she has a new puppy, a golden retriever and she was _so cute_!” This declaration was so important that she had to throw both hands in the air, her face landing back into the comforter.

“I mean… if you really want a dog…?” Shayne said and the tone of his voice made Courtney look up suspicious, and sure enough, he had a mischievous expression on, his smirk perfectly showing one of his inhuman canines.

She rolled her eyes.

“Do you want me to get you a collar and walk you down the street on a leash?” She asked, completely used to these kinds of not-so-subtle nods to something Shayne used to hide from her, but now talked about freely when they were alone.

“How do you know I’m not into that?” Shayne asked and then dodged the pillow that came flying at his head.

“Shayne seriously!” Courtney practically wailed, “If my mom wasn’t allergic, I would let the whole fucking shelter into my house!!!!”

“that’s a bit excessive,” Shayne said plainly and Courtney sat up still pouting. He looked at her then and thought about saying something sweet. Something uncharacteristically nice, about how pretty she was, or about how he would get her the dog of her dreams if he could. But he didn’t want to ruin the moment, they had already had that conversation and it hadn’t gone well for Shayne.

So he settled on continuing the joke.

“My offer still stands though…” He said, flashing his large canines once again and Courtney rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. The smile was rewarding enough.

She suddenly stood up and headed toward the door. “You want some soda? I really want some sprite. I could try to get you some sheep’s blood, but I think we are all out.” She said and Shayne easily slipped out of that dangerous thinking as he rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take a sprite.” He responded sarcastically, flopping back onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Radiofiction(on tumblr):  
> Hi!! For the fic thingy— this is not Really a pairing that people do but maybe like Cozemien spy!au or something of that realm?? - @lesbians4shaynetopp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad that it took me a minute to realize cozemien is 3 people? I think I was just having a slow day that day lmao

Boze was gonna kill him.

She was gonna save his life first, and then she was gonna kill him.

“How long ago did he go dark?” She asked Courtney over the comms unit, as she rushed to finish downloading the information, she needed on her flash drive.

“It couldn’t have been longer than 8 minutes.” She explained and Boze finally went to eject the flash drive, “he went to enter his target room and he told me he had to be quiet because he heard voices so I gave him a moment but when I tried talking to him again a minute ago, and he didn’t respond I saw his comms unit was offline.” Boze took a deep breath and went to look out in the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. “But he still has his necklace, so I know he is still in that room and is still alive, but something has to be wrong if his comms is off.” Boze sighed in relief and tucked the flash drive in her boot.

“Guide me to the room.” She said ready to go.

“Just a warning, there are now guards patrolling the hall the room is in.” Courtney said and Boze mentally cursed, “go back to the stairs and go to the 5th floor.”

Boze ran quickly but quietly down the hall, “do you have a good enough view to tell me how many guards?”

“The camera I’m linked into is trained on the door, but from what I’ve seen there are at least 5 guards in that hall.” Courtney relayed after a moment. “So presumably they found him in there and are holding him there until someone comes to take him?” Courtney predicted.

“or kill him,” Boze said, knowing Courtney wasn’t gonna say it.

They were both quiet for a moment as Boze started down the staircase. She made it to floor 5 no problem but Courtney stopped her before she left the staircase. “Make sure you go right and then left then stop before you get to the 3rd corner, they are all in that stretch of hallway.”

When she had the element of surprise on her hands, Boze was practically unstoppable. And luckily for Damien she in her element here. She worked quickly and quietly, knocking the two guards closest to her unconscious before they could so much as make a yelp to alert anyone else. She had a few seconds before then noticed there fallen comrades, so she used that 5 seconds to scope out her enemies.

Courtney had only been 1 off, there were 4 more men down the hallway. 2 stationed at the end on the other side and one stationed on either side of the door that Boze assumed held Damien. The hallway was just long enough that Boze knew she couldn’t just run and bum rush the ones by the door without being noticed. So, she did the next best thing. She walked calmly down the hallway toward them. They were so focused on whatever their orders were that by the time she was in bum-rushing distance they hadn’t even looked to see if she was supposed to be there or not. She kept going calmly, however, and when she was a few feet away she launched her attack, swinging her leg up to easily clip into the temple of the guard closest to her, knocking him into the wall to slide down unconscious. The other guard tried his hardest to do something useful but only proved to help Boze by pulling out his gun, because before he could even get his finger on the trigger she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, pulling him to his knees and pulling the gun out of his hand with the other hand before slamming the grip into the side of the man's head before lifting the gun up to shoot at the two guards that were alerted at the end of the hall.

With all of the guard’s unconscious or dead Boze quickly opened the door with the gun pointed in and saw there was only one guard in there with Damien who was tied to a chair. The guard looked terrified, but his gun was pointed at her too, so at least he was faster than his coworkers.

“PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!” The man yelled and Boze practically rolled her eyes, she took a step forward and he took a step back, shaking his gun more wildly, “I SAID PUT THE GUN DOWN!”

“Saying that only really helps if you have the upper hand, sorry to say.” She said confidently and snuck a glance at Damien, and he was clearly trying to get something across. Boze thought she knew what he was trying to portray with his eyes and hoped she was correct. “So, IM gonna make the demands.” She took another step forward and Damien shot her an encouraging look while the man stepped back his hand shaking now, “YOUR gonna put the gun down, and then you get to live. Because if I have to start shooting,” Another step forward and him another step back, “You’re not making it out of here alive.”

At this rate, it was already very possible that Boze could intimidate this guy to actually put his gun down, but Boze didn’t get a chance to find out because the guy took one more step back and Damien launched up, somehow already out of his restraints and grabbed his gun arm wrenching it behind his back and the gun out of his hand. Boze followed suit with a kick to the guy's head and he slumped to the side and Damien let him fall, the gun ready to go. “Just so you know, I would have been able to get out of here, by myself,” Damien said and Boze laughed.

“Well you didn’t have too,” Boze said with a smile and Damien just shook his head.

“You have him?” Courtney asked and Boze told her she did. “Does he have his mission objective?”

Boze turned back to him, “Did you get your piece?”

He held up his own flash drive, “Finished downloading and hid it under my foot in my shoe before they came in.”

“Good” Boze sighed before relaying the info to Courtney, “Now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Anything Weshire there isn’t enough of those fics in the world

Joven held 2 bottles of coke tight under his right arm, the other holding a few bags of chips. He made his way to the front of the rest stop quickly to drop his spoils on the counter to pay. Last-minute he grabbed a few candy bars he knew would gain him some brownie points and tossed them on the counter as well.

As he made his way to the car, nervous butterflies made him slow, and because of that, there was a nice 10 seconds where he could see Wes’s silhouette before Wes turned to see him. He was jamming out to whatever song was on the radio and Joven had to question, for the 50th time already that night, how he had gotten here, and why the hell he would push his luck by trying to go further. When Wes turned to see him and waved excitedly still bouncing to music that Joven couldn’t hear, Joven forced a smile on his face, holding up the bag of treats he had gotten for them, hiding how much he wanted to just turn and run.

Joven had to remind himself that they were about to be seniors, and even though Wes didn’t believe he would, Joven already knew he would get into some big school far away with a full scholarship. The only way to ‘make the most of his senior year’ like Mari had told him to, was to come clean and tell Wes about his feelings.

As he got into the driver's seat, he held on tightly to the fact that Wes being probably the most understanding and sweet person he knew, would not only let him down gently but most likely still want to be his friend, so when things went south after they reached their destination, as he knew they would, he wouldn’t have to give any of this up.

Wes seemed strangely tense for a moment and Joven assumed he had been doing something embarrassing that Joven hadn’t noticed, being so wrapped up in his own head, and expected Joven to tease him about it, so he didn’t think much of it. He threw the bag of stuff in Wes’s lap, minus his own bottle of coke he opened up taking a drink and enjoyed the adorable squeal that Wes let out when he saw the candy, he knew was for him.

“I’m in love with you,” Wes said suddenly, still in his excited voice and while looking at the candy as if he had said something as mundane as ‘thank you’

Joven choked on his coke.

When he was done coughing out his lungs, he turned to Wes who had a very sheepish look on his face and hadn’t turned his face from the candy bar in his hand. “...huh?” Joven finally eloquently said still reeling

“I didn’t mean… it to come out like that…” Wes said quietly, finally putting the candy bar back in the bag.

“…but you meant it?” Joven asked, unsure of how else to proceed.

“Well, yeah. I do mean it… I just.” Wes took in a deep breath before continuing, “I spent the whole time you were in that store psyching myself up to tell you when we reached this mystery location you are bringing us to.” He took another breath, “Of course it had to slip out the first time I fucking open my mouth-”

Joven had reached out and grabbed Wes’s hand and Wes had immediately stopped talking, turning to look at Joven a still sheepish but mildly hopeful expression on his face. “I was taking you to this spot by the lake I found last month. It's like this small pier that almost no one knows how to reach.” He gave Wes’s hand a squeeze for strength and Wes gave him a squeeze back, “I was gonna tell you I loved you there. It’s a pretty romantic spot…”

“damn…” And Joven couldn’t detect the tiniest bit of real disappointment in his face or in his voice, “I guess I fucked it all up, huh?” Wes laughed then, a laugh that was filled with happiness and excitement.

And then they were both laughing.

Their laughter filled the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:   
> for your 30th fic,,,,,,smosh games fam but make it a heist,,,,,

It was a rush every time.

They had done it many times sure, but every time was just as excited as the last, and this time was no different.

The other guys were moving the drugs in a truck. Lasercorn was told it was cocaine, but he didn’t care either way. They were gonna sell it, none of them did that hard shit anyway. They were gonna sell it after they took it, and taking it was the fun part.

They had planned it out perfectly. And by they he meant Wes and Mari. The two together made most of the plans even when they had help from other members of the group, and lasercorn had no problem with that. As long as they told him he got to shoot someone or do something else badass, he was good. Their plans usually went down without too much trouble, and the group trusted it.

Today the plan had most of them spread out. They split into 2s and got into cars. Mari and Flitz leading the way, Sohinki and lasercorn in the middle, and Joven and Wes bringing up the rear. All wearing discreet body armor, with ski masks ready to pull over their faces on top of their heads, and heavily armed.

A little birdy had given them the detailed travel plans for the coke so the group were parked near the entrance for the highway, with just enough distance between them all that they didn’t appear together. Wes and Joven were far enough back that they could see the cars zooming down the highway and they kept an eye out, waiting to drop the signal.

As soon as the truck was spotted, they spoke over the walkie talkies and Mari and Flitz drove onto the highway, claiming their spot about 6 cars in front of the truck. Sohinki was driving and he waited just long enough before joining them putting them in the lane right next to the one the truck was in, they were still a car ahead of them so Sohinki slowed down a little bit, there was no car directly behind them so they weren’t worried but they didn’t want to arouse suspicion.

Lasercorn pulled out his gun and readied it below his knees in front of him. “Ok corn you got a clean shot,” Sohinki said and he looked up and Sohinki already had his mask pulled down and he was leaning back enough in his seat so lasercorn wouldn’t have to worry about hitting him.

He pulled down his own mask and spoke into the walkie talkie, “Ok guys I’m lining up my shot, be ready.” Once he got confirmation, he pulled up the gun and aimed at the driver of the truck who hadn’t so much as looked in their direction yet and did his best to line up the shot. Shooting from one moving vehicle to another wasn’t a very easy shot but he had had enough practice.

“Go,” he said into the walkie talkie and Mari’s car slowed down suddenly, causing all the cars behind her to slow with a barrage of honks and curses, including the truck driver. Sohinki had been quick though and slowed down enough in time that they were still lined up, and now that the truck wasn’t going 100mph lasercorn shot the driver point blank and only stayed in position long enough to make sure he had indeed shot him in the head.

The gunshot set off a barrage of commotion as people screamed and tried to get away from whoever was shooting, and in that commotion, lasercorn jumped out of the car and ran around the front to the truck. He was still holding a rather big gun in his left hand so none of the people running or fleeing got in his way. He opened the truck door easily, since the guy had left the window open, and threw the body onto the road and quickly hopped in the driver seat. Sohinki had moved backward giving him the perfect turning space so he could turn out of the lane that now had empty cars in it and start going down the road. Even though lasercorn did have his gun still, he had to focus on getting the truck to the docs and let his friend worry about them getting shot at, which didn’t take long to start. Unsurprisingly the other guys had people nearby who were making sure the delivery went smoothly and they were trying to take back control of the situation and they were shooting at Sohinki’s car and the truck.

“Someone has called the cops and they’re already on their way. Take route B lasercorn, we are gonna stay on route A and take them in a different direction. Sohinki stays with him.” Mari said over the walkie talkies and lasercorn voiced that he heard.

“what about us?” Joven asked over the system and lasercorn could hear the gunfire on their side.

“Stay with him but play it by ear. Split off if you need to take some of them of lasercorn. Nobody goes to the rendezvous point unless you have no one on your tail or your lasercorn. We want as few of them to see where the truck goes as possible. All that see it have to die, got it?” Mari said quickly and everyone voiced their agreement.

It was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:   
> My favourite pairings are Kimien or Coze, and I love friends to lovers fics or just really cozy, cuddly fluffy fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing Kimien and honestly, it was a lot of fun. This ship is so cute yall!

Kimmy pushed past the people she didn’t know at this party she didn’t want to go to. She could hear him pushing through after her, but she ignored him as she finally made it to the door. She made sure to slam it closed behind her as she quickly walked down sorority row to find her car.

She shouldn’t have come. It wasn’t like she really liked parties all that much. She had gone for him. She had gotten all pretty and had come for him. Only to find out, in front of her friends and strangers in a very embarrassing way that he had lied to her.

What kind of fucking friend did that?

Damien, the so-called friend made it over to her before she could get in her car.

“Kimmy please just listen to me.” He said and his voice sounded tired as he begged her to just hear him out like he had done the entire way through the party, but she wasn’t feeling very forgiving right now.

“I did listen to you, Damien! I listened to you for our entire friendship because I trusted you! And I stupidly decided to listen to you just for you to lie to me.” She said angrily searching her purse for her keys.

“I didn’t-” Damien started but the words spur something in Kimmy, and she whirls around cutting him off.

“YOU DIDN’T LIE?!” She practically spits at him, at this point he is about a car away, but he doesn’t get any closer, feeling the anger roll off her. “because you know I think that telling your BEST FRIEND that your parents are making you go with them to go see your uncle in Vegas, while actually going with Shayne to his brother’s college to fucking party with them seems like a PRETTY BIG LIE TO ME.” She turned back to her car and for a second Damien thought she was done but then she whirled back with a new fervor, “That musical was so important to me.” This time it's just loud enough for Damien to hear, she wasn’t yelling anymore. “If you didn’t want to see it, I would of fucking understood.”

“No, you would not have,” Damien said lowly and Kimmy gives him a cold glare.

“I may have been hurt, but I would have been A LOT LESS FUCKING MAD RIGHT NOW!” She turned back to her car, officially done with him for the night, and maybe forever as she finally found her car keys and went to pull them out angrily and dropped them, they landed a few feet away from her and she turned on her heel to go grab them. She didn’t notice when Damien had gotten closer, but he somehow reached her keys before she did, and she almost punched him. “Give me my car keys so I can leave.”

“Just hear me out, and I’ll give them right back.” He tried but she was still not having it.

“There is nothing to ‘Hear out’! Give me my fucking car keys or ill kick you in the nuts!” She took a step toward him and he stepped back just as fast.

He seemed to ignore her words and started talking fast. “Listen I know that was probably the most embarrassing way to find that out, Shayne just mentioning it in conversation, but I didn’t even want to go to that party. I wanted to go see your musical, but I couldn’t, and I knew if I stayed home it would hurt your feeling so I went with Shayne and lied about going to see my uncle.” Damien go out quickly, barely taking breaths in between.

Kimmy bit, “And why the hell couldn’t you go see my musical if you wanted to so much!?”

Damien looks at her and hesitates, probably trying to come up with another lie, and Kimmy wasn’t ready to hear another one so she turned around and started walking down the street, “You know what, I’ll walk”

“because I like you,” He doesn’t yell it or say it loudly at all, but it stops her in her tracks. And she has to make sure she heard him right, so she turns around, still exasperated.

“What!?”

“because I like you!” and this time his voice bellows down the street and she still kind of wanted to punch him.

“What does that have to do with-” She questions, finally more than willing to hear his explanation.

“I was so scared I was gonna do something dumb.” He starts, walking toward her so they weren’t so far apart but not letting them get too close. I was still trying to wrap myself around the idea of these feelings I felt and I was so scared that I was gonna go see your musical and love it, like I'm sure I would have, and see you come out at the end with that huge smile you always get around anything theater, and I would go up and bring you this giant bouquet of flowers and I would run it on stage to give it to you at the end and I would get so wrapped up in the excitement and see the pure joy on your face and I would kiss you.” He took a breath, and he wouldn’t meet her eyes, “And ruin everything.”

“Damien-“

It was his turn to cut her off, “Or if not on stage, then at the cast party afterward, or maybe when I drove you home after you had a few drinks and we're unbelievably happy and everything that happened and I just leaned over the dash and kissed you.” He breathed again and looked back at her, “I know it’s stupid but-”

“Your right.” She says and it takes Damien aback for a second, letting her finally speak, “It was stupid. So, fucking stupid that you thought the best solution was lying to me, but even stupider that you didn’t ask my opinion.” He looked mildly confused so she continued, walking closer “Maybe I want you to get swept up in the moment and kiss me on stage after the show.” She is closer now they are in normal talking distance, “or maybe I wanted you to kiss me in the middle of all the commotion at the cast party.” She stops now, right in front of him. “Or over the dashboard after I’ve had a drink or two.” Damien’s expression makes her want to giggle but she keeps going. “you got yourself in a lot more trouble lying than you would have had getting caught up in the moment.”

“I’m really sorry about lying,” And she knows he is genuine, but he can’t keep the smile off his face and she can’t blame him, cause there is one growing on her face too. “But hey if you want, I know where there is a party, I could kiss you in the middle of?”

She laughs at that, “I think this place is as good as any.”

If she had any anger left, it melted into the sidewalk when their lips connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
